O Silêncio que Precede o Ato
by L. mack
Summary: “Ele finalmente abriu os olhos, observando, além da escuridão da máscara que cobria seu rosto, quando o principal causador de tudo aquilo ofereceu um sorriso frio a todos eles. Era o sinal de que deviam ir em frente.”


**Título**: O Silêncio que Precede o Ato

**Autor**: Lumack

**Capítulo: **Único

**Rating**: M

**Sinopse**: "Ele finalmente abriu os olhos, observando, além da escuridão da máscara que cobria seu rosto, quando o principal causador de tudo aquilo ofereceu um sorriso frio a todos eles. Era o sinal de que deviam ir em frente."

**Pairing**: -

**Disclaimer**: Eu não tenho poder algum sobre Harry Potter. À exceção do enredo desta estória e alguns personagens criados, tudo pertence a J.K. Rowling. Escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos.

* * *

"_Eu sei que a Humanidade é mais gente do que eu,  
sei que o Mundo é maior do que o bairro onde habito,  
que o respirar de um só, mesmo que seja o meu,  
não pesa num total que tende para infinito. _

_Eu sei que as dimensões impiedosas da Vida  
ignoram todo o homem, dissolvem-no, e, contudo,  
nesta insignificância, gratuita e desvalida,  
Universo sou eu, com nebulosas e tudo."_

_- Antônio Gedeão_

* * *

Sobre o corpo, as roupas trouxas simples e sempre da mesma cor. Preto.

Logo em seguida, acima delas, as vestes negras de tecido rico – o que pouco lhe importava. Às suas costas, o capuz que encobriria seu rosto durante toda a reunião. Os sapatos, impecavelmente limpos, também escuros. E o único acessório que faltava estava sobre a cama, a uma certa distância.

Antes de alcançá-lo, deixou que suas mãos pendessem inutilmente ao lado de seu corpo por alguns instantes, encarando o chão em reflexão. Assim como todas as reuniões antes dessa, fizera exatamente aquilo. Estava se tornando uma espécie de ritual. Um tipo de necessidade de se censurar pelos atos que cometeria àquela noite.

Talvez, naqueles poucos minutos antes de ir, estivesse tentando se garantir de que, em algum lugar em sua mente, sua consciência ainda existia, mesmo que silenciosa.

Nunca saberia.

Mas, em todas as vezes que o fazia, tinha medo de encontrá-la gritando para que parasse. Pois sabia que, quando começasse a duvidar de si mesmo, hesitaria. E hesitar era um verbo impraticável.

Estava diretamente ligado à sentença de morte de qualquer um deles.

Finalmente ergueu o rosto e, quando o fez, foi para se deparar com seus próprios olhos o encarando de volta. Sua imagem no grande e único espelho do lugar onde vivia era quase fantasmagórica, o único contraste com as roupas escuras sendo sua própria pele, pálida pela vida nas masmorras.

Chegando aos quarenta anos, ao olhar para si mesmo, via apenas as linhas envelhecidas antes do tempo. Por dentro, a cada nova noite por que conseguia passar, sentia-se um ano mais velho. Talvez mais.

Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, deixando que o toque lento das primeiras notas de _Requiem_ invadissem seus ouvidos, inundando seus pensamentos com o lamento baixo de vozes que sabia estarem apenas em sua mente. Vozes preenchidas de amargor e raiva. E então, a música começou a acelerar, e sentimentos desconhecidos de homens e mulheres cantando juntos sobrepuseram-se às suas próprias lembranças.

Quando era pequeno, seu pai costumava ouvir aquela mesma música por horas a fio, sempre à noite, depois de colocá-lo para dormir. Sendo seu quarto ao lado do dos pais, suas noites de infância foram marcadas pela melancolia das notas de Mozart. Nenhum outro compositor. Talvez seu pai também sentisse os próprios temores distanciados pelas notas tristes, entrelaçadas a vozes desconhecidas.

_Lacrimosa_, _Agnus_ _Dei_, _Domine Jesu Christe_, _Confutatis_… todas as partes de uma só música haviam substituído, por anos, a voz ausente da mãe. E, todas as noites em que se deitara para ouvir aquelas mesmas notas, seguidas do suave murmúrio de seu pai ao acompanhar a música, não lembrava de, uma única vez sequer, ter sentido falta dela.

Não sabia o que as vozes da música diziam, mas, secretamente, acreditava que a melancolia delas parecia de um tipo que só poderia anunciar morte e perda. Aquilo, porém, talvez fosse apenas ele buscando algo que se igualasse ao conflito que o acompanhava diariamente e, especialmente, em noites como aquela.

Por fim, afastou-se do espelho e, aproximando-se da cama, tomou a máscara prateada. Colocando-a, em seguida levantou o capuz e desaparatou. Não lançou um olhar sequer para o espelho.

* * *

"Novas ameaças."

A voz gélida invadiu os ouvidos de todos os presentes naquele círculo. Um mar de vestes negras, marcado por relampejos de prateado quando capuzes se mexiam. E ele, confundido entre tantos, sentia aquela sensação – desconhecida, mas que sempre o preenchia – diminuir.

"Quem?", ouviu algum dos mais distantes de onde estava perguntar.

"Não interessa", foi a resposta rude do homem ao centro. A ela, seguiu-se o silêncio. "Sabem o que fazer. É o suficiente."

"Onde?", ouviu Lucius, ao seu lado, perguntar.

"Godric's Hollow."

Fechou os olhos, sabendo que o momento finalmente chegara. Ficava claro, então, quais seriam as vítimas àquela noite. E, ao constatar o fato, temeu mais ainda que sua consciência finalmente se rebelasse. _Sem hesitações_, ouviu a voz do pai preencher sua mente. _Em breve, ele fará exigências grandes demais até para você, Severus. Especialmente para você_, as palavras de Alvo retornaram à sua memória.

"_Não tema por seus atos, mas por suas conseqüências_", mais uma vez, a voz do pai.

"_Exijo obediência, não respostas"_, a mesma voz gélida.

"_Duvide de si mesmo e estará anunciando a todos sua traição, filho_."

"_Quero atos, não dúvida. Se estão aqui, é porque assumem uma obrigação._"

"_Saiba o que quer antes de tomar decisões. Elas são contratos. Não importa o que fizer, outros cobrarão o que prometeu._"

"_Não me interessa o que fazem de suas vidas. Se seguirem minhas ordens, estarei satisfeito, mas não admitirei traidores._"

"_Utilize sua razão, e saiba mantê-la em segredo. Podem tirar tudo de você, menos ela._"

Ele finalmente abriu os olhos, observando, além da escuridão da máscara que cobria seu rosto, quando o principal causador de tudo aquilo ofereceu um sorriso frio a todos eles. Era o sinal de que deviam ir em frente.

_Apenas obediência. Nada além disso._

* * *

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_", falou calmamente, apontando a varinha para mais um rosto desconhecido. O mesmo terror que vira em todos os outros brilhou nos olhos daquele estranho, pouco antes de cair sobre a terra seca.

Ergueu o olhar do morto à sua frente após alguns segundos de observação fria, olhando para o céu aberto acima de sua cabeça. Uma noite quente, sem lua. Poucas estrelas. Como qualquer outra. Ele deixava o romantismo para os tolos.

Abandonou o momento de distração logo em seguida, afastando-se do corpo inerte. Ao seu redor, gritos de medo e dor – ou qualquer outro sentimento que preenchia aqueles desafortunados quando se deparavam com um Comensal – deixavam gargantas que, logo em seguida, perdiam a vida. Logo no início de tudo, lembrava que pareciam ensurdecedores aos seus ouvidos. Agora, soavam extremamente distantes, como se, após vinte anos, tivesse adquirido a capacidade de diminuir o volume deles quando bem entendesse.

Talvez tivesse.

Caminhou lentamente, passando por cima de vários corpos sem vida. Todos eles, a seu ver, eram iguais. Todos os que matara até ali, todos os que haviam sido mortos por outros. Eram uma enorme massa de seres sem feições definidas e nada mais. E era com aquele pensamento em mente que matava a sangue frio. Observando todos os outros Comensais, chegou à conclusão de que não era o único que pensava daquela forma.

Continuou a andar através daquele campo de morte, ignorando todos. Seus olhos se ocupavam apenas com uma única coisa. Exatamente no meio da pequena vila, que era agora vítima daquela chacina, estava a maior casa do lugar. Uma construção que chamava a atenção, sem dúvidas. Em estilo vitoriano, as enormes varandas tanto no térreo quanto no primeiro andar davam um ar familiar ao lugar, e as várias janelas de vidro davam a impressão de amplitude e frescor.

Andou até estar a aproximadamente vinte metros da casa. Sua porta de entrada estava escancarada, como já imaginava. E, ao parar ali, abafou por completo os gritos da cidade, focando sua atenção apenas naqueles que vinham de dentro da construção.

E assim ficou. Apenas observando e ouvindo, pois era a única coisa que podia fazer.

Cores de diferentes feitiços apareciam pelas frestas das janelas e portas do cômodo de entrada, que deveria ser a sala. Dois homens discutiam, mas sabia que havia outras duas pessoas na casa.

E, à medida que o tempo passava, a melodia triste que estivera escutando pouco antes de chegar àquele lugar voltou a preencher seus ouvidos. Lentamente, como uma voz distante que aos poucos se aproxima.

_Lacrimosa_. A parte favorita de seu pai.

Lembrava dele enquanto a cor esverdeada do feitiço da morte preenchia a casa, antecedido apenas pelo último grito de um homem desesperado pela família.

Fechando os olhos, o volume das notas melancólicas continuava a aumentar, interrompido por sons distantes da vila ao redor. Em sua mente, conseguia imaginar a cena dentro da casa. Passando por cima do corpo caído, o homem cego por poder subia as escadas, os passos pesados quase podendo ser ouvidos de onde Severus estava.

O grito de uma mulher.

Por alguns instantes, uma conversa abafada. Abriu os olhos, erguendo-os até uma das grandes janelas de vidro. Ali, de costas para ele, podia vê-la. Longos cabelos avermelhados contra a luz. Nos braços, algo pequeno envolto por um cobertor, comprimido fortemente contra o peito em um gesto de desespero da mãe.

E, por fim, a luz esverdeada preencheu outro cômodo.

Piscou lentamente. Sua mente ainda era inundada pelas notas da música, que chegou ao fim sendo acompanhada pelo choro distante e triste de um bebê. E nada mais.

Severus suspirou e, olhando toda a casa uma última vez, deu-lhe as costas. Aquele cenário, que, ele sabia, se tornaria o palco de um acontecimento tão _importante_ – ele soltou uma risada curta e sem humor -, aos seus olhos não passava de mais uma infância perdida. Como a sua.

Enquanto se afastava, todos os outros Comensais pareciam finalmente se dar conta de que algo acontecera, rumando em direção contrária a ele. Assim, quando estava sozinho no meio de uma cidade morta, Severus retirou a máscara prateada e, olhando-a uma última vez, deixou-a cair sobre a terra. Logo depois, desaparatou.

_Apenas obediência. Nada além disso._

* * *

**N/A:** Não havia grandes intenções quando escrevi essa shortfic. À uma da madrugada, depois de quase seis horas ouvindo _Requiem_, eu resolvi escrever isto, e ficou pronto às três. Mostrei para a minha beta na mesma hora (sim, somos duas morcegas), ela leu, disse o que achava e aqui está.

Tirem suas próprias conclusões. Isso é apenas um pouco do que passa pela minha cabeça sobre o Snape em momentos de ócio – às vezes, até além deles (rs). Essa fic é para a Rê (aqui no site, _Ainsley_ _Haynes,_ e também a beta da madrugada), pelo fato de ela compartilhar meu interesse pelo Snape e por estar escrevendo uma fic maravilhosa sobre ele, "Ilusões Partidas" (que eu aconselho, sem sombra de dúvidas).

Ela ainda foi além e escreveu uma continuação para a "Silêncio", chamada "O Segundo que Determina". Se gostaram dessa, procurem por ela. É maravilhosa ;)

E, claro, reviews são sempre bem-vindas.


End file.
